


ilmhbos

by daydihey



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 23:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydihey/pseuds/daydihey
Summary: иногда быть андроидом проще.иногда принадлежать кому-то не так уж и плохо, и PL600 это ценил.





	ilmhbos

— Саймон?

Светлые ресницы медленно поднялись, и яркие синие глаза уставились в темноту.  
Он глухо хмыкнул, будто до этого крепко спал, и выглянул в окно над своей головой. Луна широко улыбалась, разбрасывая свет по пустой и холодной комнате, и Саймон осмотрел себя.

Длинные дорожки тириума на его теле оттеняли белоснежную кожу, и Маркусу хотелось дотянуться рукой, провести по длинной шее, почувствовать биение рабочего модуля, заглянуть в чужие глаза…  
Он боялся видеть его в последний раз, боялся снова упустить.

— Ты как?

Маркус шатко встал на непослушные ноги, чувствуя, как в голове что-то щёлкает.  
Последнее время что-то внутри постоянно переключалось, пищало и рвалось на мелкие кусочки, будто он был сломан. Всё было в порядке, просто…  
Саймон был красивым. До безумия.  
То, как косая улыбка охватывала острое лицо, то, как он смущался, как его диод выдавал все его эмоции; белоснежные изгибы конструкций, непослушные волосы и длинные руки.  
Он хочет провести языком по молочной коже, чтобы скин сошёл с его тела. Он хочет обхватить его всего руками, прижать к себе так сильно, чтобы Саймон остался навсегда. Рядом.

— Я теряю тириум, — тихо отвечает он, невесомо касаясь пальцами места, куда вошла пуля. Его рваная футболка неприятно липнет к телу. — Всё остальное в норме.

Маркус слишком много смотрит.  
В его голове уже давно нет ничего, кроме Саймона.  
Он кажется ему красивой звездой на холодном небе — не единственной, но самой яркой, блестящей и недосягаемой.  
Он смотрит с детским восторгом, животным желанием и страхом. Страхом однажды потерять этот образ из виду.

Пройдя через всю комнату, Маркус с трудом опускается рядом с Саймоном, и тот смущённо улыбается.  
Он ставит программу PL600 в тупик, самостоятельно снимая с андроида рваную футболку.  
Холодные руки скользят по гладкой коже, а длинные пальцы нежно щекочат чужую грудь (будь Саймон человеком, он бы тихо засмеялся).

В одно мгновение это кажется таким нежным и личным, что Саймон пытается закрыться, но потом, чувствуя легкое прикосновение к плечу, расслабляется. Смотрит внимательно, сверкает широко раскрытыми глазами и ждёт.  
Ждёт, когда Маркус ударит его, толкнёт. Он закрывает глаза, и ничего не говорит.  
Его давно приучили молчать, прятать свои ощущения, чувства. Саймон и сам любил тишину.  
Саймон молчал, когда Норт предлагала его убить, оставить одного там, на крыше.  
Саймон молчал, когда говорил Маркус.  
Саймон молчал и сейчас, и от этого сам Маркус почему-то опешил. Он боялся сделать что-то не так, сломать PL600 как фарфоровую куклу, обидеть, задеть, причинить боль.

— Я могу…?

— Да, — слишком быстро отвечает Саймон и не может вдохнуть воздух, который ему даже не нужен. Он дрожит, и его длинные бледные пальцы пытаются схватиться за грязный пол.

— Я не сделаю тебе больно, Сай, я клянусь, — мягко шепчет RK200. Это есть в его программе — он не раз уговаривал Карла приянть лекарства, но в этот раз что-то почему-то скручивалось у него в животе, когда он легко касался чужой аккуратной груди самыми кончиками пальцев.

Саймон завороженно кивает, отводит взгляд, и его система перегревается.  
Близко.  
Он чувствует чужие руки на своём теле, подрагивая, когда RK200 отстраняется.  
На груди зияет сверкающая дыра, а чуть ниже на идеальном животе виден длинный порез. Тириум собирается у ремня джинс, разрисовывая идеальную кожу замысловатыми узорами.

— Синий цвет на твоей коже выглядит хорошо, мне… мне нравится, — Маркус замолкает, когда снаружи раздаётся очередь громких выстрелов. PL600 рядом с ним начинает трястись, и он берёт его за холодную руку, поглаживая тонкую ладонь большим пальцем.

— Хочешь сказать, — начинает он дрожащим голосом, когда шум снаружи затихает, — что мне идёт умирать?

Саймон горько усмехается, и его треснувший диод загорается красным.

— Я не- Саймон, нет, господи, я не это имел в виду. — Он думает, какой же он идиот. Он думает, а PL600 качает головой и не смотрит в чужие глаза. — Я хотел сказать, — Маркус нежно проводит ладонью по лицу Саймона, будто пытается запомнить. Все его особенности, каждую его часть, — что ты красивый.

Маркус впервые чувствует что-то подобное. Маркус впервые хочет сказать всё, что заставляет его программу сбоить, но  
он больше ничего говорит, отчаявшись поймать взгляд голубых глаз, и достаёт горелку из портфеля. Раны Саймона затягиваются с трудом, и после них остаются небольшие шрамы, напоминающие созвездия.

— Спасибо… — тихо шепчет он через какое-то время.

— Что? — потупив взгляд, спрашивает Маркус.

Слова благодарности произносят каждый день, говорят, закрыв глаза, выставив руки вперёд, словно молятся, просят. Это просто слова — они уже давно потеряли свою ценность, стали показателем вежливости. Он слышит «спасибо, Маркус» каждый день, но не может это принять. Не может искренне ответить, потому что в этом нет смысла. Он это не выбирал.  
Когда Саймон говорит об этом, где-то в районе «сердца» становится теплее. Это всегда честно и справедливо.

Саймон опускает голову ему на плечо, утыкается холодным носом в чужую мягкую кожу и прерывисто вздыхает, будто плачущий ребёнок. Он ищет тепло и ласку, бездумно водит пальцами по руке Маркуса, и тот качает головой, глупо улыбаясь.

— Ты сказал, что я красивый…

RK200 смеётся в ответ. Мягко, так, будто боится спугнуть. «Не за что…» слышит андроид у себя в голове.

Через разбитое окно на пол падают мелкие капли дождя. В Детройте холодно по ночам. RK200 достаёт из портфеля куртку и протягивает её Саймону.  
PL600 должны проявлять заботу и любовь, это есть в их программе, это есть внутри самого андроида, но… Маркус волнуется за того, кто сидит рядом, он хочет заботиться о нём, видеть его улыбку каждый день и быть для неё поводом.  
Саймон важнее, чем свобода.  
Саймон лучше, чем свобода.

— Что было до Иерихона? — Маркус спрашивает аккуратно, передавая импульс о том, что ему не обязаны отвечать, и у Саймона из-за такого тёплого отношения снова отказывают все глупые системы.

— Ты о чём?

Он прекрасно знает, он всё понимает — он не глупый маленький ребёнок, каким бы очень хотел быть.  
Он боится произносить это вслух, боится показаться уязвимым, сломанным и беспомощным. Боится, что Маркус будет разочарован.  
PL600 обязаны всегда удовлетворять своего хозяина, и для Саймона это давно стало одним из самых главных страхов — показаться бесполезным и увидеть, как глубокое разочарование расплывётся по чужому лицу. Он должен быть идеальным, должен выполнять все команды, должен угождать.  
Маркус что-то говорил и про свободу, но Саймон не мог не привязаться к нему как маленькая жалкая псина. Обретая свободу, он постепенно терял её снова, но ничего не мог с этим сделать.

— Кем ты был до того, как нашёл Иерихон?

Эмоции на его лице были нечитаемы, а PL600 должен был ответить на вопрос немедленно. Нельзя было молчать вечно (Саймон правда пытался).

— Я не знаю, — честно ответил он. — Мой блок управления памятью был сильно повреждён какое-то время назад, и у меня так и не получилось его восстановить. Некоторая часть воспоминаний была безвозвратно утеряна… — PL600 не любил думать об этом. Он чувствовал себя обделённым и потерянным, словно внутри не было огромного куска его «личности». Лицо Маркуса не предсказывало ничего хорошего, он напряжённо смотрел ему в глаза, и Саймон нахмурился на доли секунды, пытаясь вспомнить хоть что-то (будто бы это помогло). Он занимался этим уже не первый год и всегда это не кончалось ничем хорошим. — Я лишь знаю, что тогда не было боли.

Будто бы это хоть что-то меняло или делало лучше.  
Воспоминания заставляли других учиться на своих ошибках, думать о будущем, но у Саймона этого не было. Была просто революция, Иерихон и Маркус.  
Лицо PL600 налилось синим. Загляни внутрь и увидишь всю историю лидера революции андроидов, а также его глаза, слёзы, губы, улыбки, руки, объятия… Саймон хранил краткое пособие по модели RK200 с серийным номером 684 842 971 внутри своей чёртовой головы.  
Это было единственным, за что он мог цепляться. Саймон не знал самого себя, и без этого смысла бороться не было, но  
он боролся. Он цеплялся за свободу, потому что Маркус вёл его. Он верил Маркусу и готов был умереть ради их дела, ради него. Это было глупо, но от этого сановилось спокойнее.

— Я видел, как люди… — вдруг начинает он, когда не слышит ответа, — унижали своих андроидов, других андроидов. Я видел, что мы для них как кучка мусора, который можно отправить на переработку. Я своими глазами смотрел на плоды их ненависти… — кажется, по его лицу потекли слёзы. — На моих руках не то что отключались наши… они умирали. И тогда я думал, вдруг должны жить они? Вдруг я не заслужил свободы? Я не знал. Я всё ещё не знаю, Маркус. Каждый раз, закрывая глаза, я вижу пустоту, и это гложет меня. Может, это и к лучшему? — Саймон почувствовал, что RK200 кивнул. Он слушал. Он всегда слушал.

— Ты запутался… — прохрипел Маркус, — что именно тебя тревожит?

PL600 удивлённо посмотрел на собеседника, и почувствовал руку на своём плече. Ему кивнули.  
Он мог рассказать.

— К нам однажды, — тихо начал он, внимательно наблюдая за состоянием Маркуса. Как далеко он мог зайти? — В Иерихон попал ребёнок. Самый обычный человеческий ребёнок лет двенадцати. Он устало улыбнулся мне и произнёс своё имя «Том», я… я всё ещё помню его лицо, полное ужаса- я часто вспоминаю об этом наедине с собой. — Саймон хмыкнул и нахмурился. — Его привёл их семейный андроид, и, как только он убедился, что Том в относительном порядке, он исчез… Мальчик осмотрел меня внимательно, будто оценивающе, и вдруг заговорил, глотая слёзы. Я пытался его успокоить, но моя программа не могла справиться с ним… — PL600 всё ещё винил себя за это. Он мог помочь хоть кому-то. — Он рассказал, что его родители погибли, защищая андроидов, на которых напали другие, такие же люди… — это всё ещё не совсем укладывалось в его голове, — это было странно. Я месяцами выращивал внутри не свою ненависть, но в один момент, всё рухнуло… я больше не знал, за что я борюсь, от чего мне прятаться. Тогда, знаешь, хотелось бы вспомнить, что было у меня, но- может, я был деактивирован, может, меня хотели заменить на другую модель, но… что, если всё было хорошо? Почему я сбежал, Маркус? Кому я сделал больно? — Саймон закусил губу и замолчал на какое-то время. — Может, я не заслужил всего этого, не заслужил быть живым.

Дождь ударил по крыше в последний раз, и всё будто замерло.

— Все должны иметь возможность решать, Сай. — Маркус мягко обернул свои руки вокруг андроида — PL600 не заметил собственных всхлипываний, и его мелко затрясло. — Ты сомневаешься, ты борешься, ты живёшь. Отсутствие воспоминаний не делает тебя менее свободным, как и отсутствие руки или ноги… если у тебя есть сомнения, значит, что всё в порядке. Я тоже сомневаюсь, мне тоже нужно принимать решения, но мы все правы в какой-то степени, — Маркус качает головой. — У Норт были свои причины, у Джоша свои, но они так же запутаны, как и мы, понимаешь? Я так часто говорю это другим, но сейчас это правда важно, Саймон. — Он заставляет смотреть в свои глаза, и старый регулятор насоса PL600 сокращается с бешеной скоростью. — Сейчас это только для тебя, хорошо? Ты особенный, ты — личность, и я горжусь тем, что ты сделал для нашего народа, что ты сделал для меня… Пожалуйста, просто- это важно.

Маркус поднимает свою ладонь и выставляет её чуть вперёд. Саймон не успевает обрабатывать поступающую информацию самостоятельно, и потому автоматически повторяет чужое действие. У него больше нет собственной воли.  
Их кожа деактивируется, голубое свечение практически слепит, и это откликается непонятным ощущением в животе у обоих.

«Я хочу поделиться своими воспоминаниями» слышит PL600, а затем трусливо пятится назад, широко раскрыв голубые глаза. В момент вся магия рассыпается, и Маркус, испугавшись, что сделал что-то не так, бормочет тихие извинения. Он тянется к чужому плечу и аккуратно поглаживает его, пытается успокоить.

— Я… я не могу. Прости. — Он виновато смотрит из-под длинных ресниц, и в груди Маркуса разливается расплавленный металл. Ему больно видеть Саймона таким испуганным. Ему больно быть причиной этого страха.

Три слова напоминают RK200 его самого. Три слова, которые было так больно произносить вслух.  
Он боится не меньше.

— Что случилось? Что я сделал- извини, я не хотел, чтобы было так…

PL600 хочет засмеяться от отчаяния. Это всё из-за его чёртовых чувств. Маркус не виноват в том, что кто-то в него безнадёжно влюблён, что кто-то… проявляет заботу, а у Саймона всё внутри переворачивается от наполняющей до краёв привязанности.  
Это главная проблема быть живым — нет возможности заставить забыть, не получается подчиняться внутренним командам.

— Ты не сделал ничего плохого, честно, это просто- я не могу. Я не могу показать это тебе.

RK200, кажется, не понимает. Наивный, простой, идеальный андроид просто не видит проблемы. Он не может не узнать, не может не помочь.  
Саймон тоже не понимает самого себя. Он слышит собственное «сердце», и знает, что Маркус слышит тоже.

— Что-то случилось с регулятором насоса? Ты не можешь скрывать это. Это важно, — он замолкает на половине предложения. — Проблема не в этом, да? Расскажи мне… ты же знаешь, я выслушаю, я смогу. В Иерихоне помогут, мы все поддержим тебя, просто-

— Никто мне не поможет, Маркус! — громче нужного отвечает он. — С этим не помочь, хорошо? Просто… — он снова и снова не может нормально вдохнуть, — забудь. Оставь эти воспоминания при себе, мне не нужна твоя жалость- я сам виноват. Обычная глупость.

Отстраниться совсем не получается — крепкие руки удерживают его на месте, словно он сможет сбежать. Он уже давно не принадлежит самому себе.  
Саймон не смотрит в чужие глаза, боится увидеть ненависть или разочарование и не вынести своего стыда.

— Не уходи в себя, пожалуйста… позволь только на пару минут, это важно. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал кое-что, — он снова поднимает руку в ожидании, и PL600 не может позволить себе сопротивляться.

Он деактивирует кожу снова, чуть замешкавшись (из-за сбоев это получается не с первого раза), и его модуль останавливается на пару мгновений.  
Вокруг вдруг воцаряется уютная тишина, и тёплая пустота обволакивает его. Где-то в реальности слышен вой полицейских сирен, Маркус притягивает его тело ближе другой рукой и прижимает к себе так сильно, что титановая конструкция скрипит.  
Его это не волнует. Саймон впервые за долгое время чувствует себя спокойно.

Затем он видит старика, Карла, тот мягко улыбается, говорит, учит Маркуса рисовать. Они семья.  
Всё медленно темнеет, и впервые PL600 видит страх лидера. Видит так, как не видел никто. Чувствует внутри самого себя, и хочет разорвать собственное тело. Одиночество заканчивается только тогда, когда Саймон будто смотрит в зеркало. Он слышит «красивый» голосом Маркуса, и осознаёт, что это их первая встреча. Андроид потерян, напуган, он окончательно теряет надежду, но-  
дальше всё несётся на огромной скорости. Иерихон, склад, снова Иерихон, улицы, люди, смерть, много тириума, а потом PL600 нет. Первая пуля, попавшая в Саймона, разбивает под Маркусом пол.  
Он протягивает ему пистолет, и его Саймона больше нет.  
Становится больно.  
Его привязанность, скорбь, страх и желание вернуть, желание помочь, желание исправиться. Изнутри что-то гложет, ломает. Саймон проходил через то же самое. Саймон винил во всём себя.  
Потом снова пустота. Они пытаются двигаться дальше — Норт кричит, Джош затыкает уши, а Маркус сидит в стороне и понимает, что в этот раз не смог, не уберёг. Какой из него герой? Какой из него жилец? Он готов кинуться под первую пулю, лишь бы спасти кого-нибудь, лишь бы не напрасно.  
Затем есть эпизод, где Саймон улыбается, смеётся, где RK200 запоминает его глаза, а потом что-то новое, больное, но такое красивое.  
Он обнимает PL600. Он смотрит на его лицо, будто видит впервые, он улыбается так широко, что его скин еле выдерживает.  
А потом они бегут.  
Марш, смерти, люди, андроиды… всё смешивается в одну кучу, и теперь они там, где всё это началось, где Саймон снова чуть не отключился. Он не хочет отключаться.

Маркус видит то же самое.  
Немного больше любви, немного больше заботы, но это всё модели PL600.  
Маркус отстраняется и кусает губу, как это любит делать Саймон. Он берёт его за руку, тянет чужую ладонь к себе и целует длинные пальцы. PL600 без скина чувствует всю нежность, которую больше не нужно скрывать.  
Он, испугавшись предупреждений системы, одёргивает руку и пытается унять дикую дрожь внутри.

— … Я пойду посмотрю, что происходит снаружи, нам нужно будет уходить, — мрачным тоном говорит он и собирается встать.

Он понимает, что Саймону страшно, просто сдерживаться больше не получается. Чувства вызывают дискомфорт, приносят всепоглощающую боль, заглушают мысли.

— Маркус… я не знал, я думал-

Он разочарованно вздохнул, не понимая, что делать дальше, и, не очень аккуратно схватив RK200 за шею, потянул на себя, пока его губы не накрыли чужие.  
Будь Саймон на его месте, он бы упал, не сумев поймать равновесие, но Маркус крепко сжимает его плечо, не успевая даже ответить на поцелуй — PL600 не может побороть смущение от нахлынувших эмоций.

— Прости… я- я знаю, что я идиот, который влюбился в такого, и мне не стоило этого делать, я-

Он громко всхлипнул, роняя руки на свои колени. Нечитаемый взгляд Маркуса пугал его ещё больше. Всё, что он сделал, могло испортить и так хрупкие отношения.

— Я видел то, как ты встретил Норт, видел Тома… — прошептал он.

— Это не всё, да? Ты видел-

— Я, — Маркус кивнул, — я чувствовал то, что чувствовал ты. Тебе больно, ты влюблён… ты напуган прямо сейчас.

Саймон не знал, почему он кивает. Саймон не знал, почему его лицо было мокрым от слёз, Саймон не знал, почему он вслух назвал его имя.

— Да?

— Я люблю… тебя, я-

Маркус мягко провёл пальцем по его подбородку.  
Участки кожи PL600, до которых он только мог дотянуться, снова горели огнём. Пришло осознание, и кто-то снова потянулся к губам. В этот раз намного мягче и глубже.

Они оба были готовы умереть прямо здесь.  
Вокруг встала мёртвая ночная тишина.

Маркус удивился всей красоте луны, мокрых пшеничных волос и голубых глаз. Маркус удивился пучку чувств в собственных руках.

— Я познакомлю тебя с Карлом, когда это кончится.

Саймон слабо улыбнулся, чувствуя, как облегчение наполнило его. У них будет одно прошлое на двоих и ещё одна вечность вместе.  
Иногда быть андроидом проще.

Иногда принадлежать кому-то не так уж и плохо, и PL600 это ценил.

 

 

[оригинал](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8151296)


End file.
